Namorado de Aluguel
by Krishna de Fenix
Summary: Para livrar Saori de um pretendente chato, Seiya propõe fingir que é seu namorado. Entretanto, o "namoro" está prestes a se tornar real... Último capítulo!
1. Default Chapter

**Cap 1 - Proposta tentadora**

Os cavaleiros de bronze foram festejar o niver de Hyoga num karaokê. Todos estavam se divertindo, com exceção de Seiya, que consultava seu relógio de dois em dois minutos, cada vez mais emburrado.  
- O quê você tem? - perguntou Ykki - Relaxa, cara, aproveita a farra! Tá a fim de sair pela night mais tarde?  
- Não. Eu vou pra casa, Ykki. Fala pra eles que hoje eu não tô legal.  
Levantou-se da mesa onde estava e saiu. Caminhava pelas ruas desertas, pensativo. Subitamente, decidiu mudar o caminho. Chegando à mansão, tocou a campainha. Tatsume foi atendê-lo, mal-humorado.  
- Não sabe que horas são?

Seiya não lhe deu bola. Entrou na sala, sem ser anunciado. Deparou-se com Julian Sollo, que pra variar tinha ido cortejar Saori. Esta, ao ver Seiya, perguntou:  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Seiya?  
Com uma cara fechada, ele disse:  
- Não, eu volto outra hora. Não sabia que você tinha visitas.  
- Julian já está de saída, não é mesmo?  
Contrariado, o playboy concordou com a cabeça. Depois de se despedir, saiu, deixando Saori e Seiya à sós.  
- Por quê você não foi ao karaokê? - perguntou ele, mal-humorado.  
- Eu ia, mas Julian chegou sem avisar e fiquei sem graça de dizer que tinha um compromisso.  
- Ah, claro. Você tinha que dar atenção pra ele.  
- Só não quis ser mal-educada - justificou-se a garota.  
- O quê ele queria?  
- O de sempre. Disse que não vai desistir enquanto eu não aceitar namorá-lo.  
- Esse cara não se toca não?  
Pensou por alguns segundos, e impulsivamente exclamou:  
- Só vejo uma forma de fazer esse grudento se afastar de você de uma vez por todas!  
- Qual?  
- Você tem que namorar outra pessoa!  
Saori corou levemente.  
- Essas coisas não são tão simples assim - explicou ela.  
- Você pode fingir que arrumou um namorado!  
- Mas, quem aceitaria ser meu namorado de mentira?  
- Se você quiser, eu posso fazer esse papel - respondeu ele, com firmeza.  
Ela disfarçou sua felicidade, e perguntou:  
- Tem certeza? Você faria isso por mim?  
- Claro. Vai ser um prazer - em seguida, acrescentou - ver a cara dele quando souber.  
Os dois combinaram ir ao barzinho mais badalado do momento, pois seus frequentadores sempre apareciam nas colunas sociais.  
Seiya voltou para casa, e passou o resto da noite sonhando com o encontro do dia seguinte. Não imaginava que ela também estava contando os minutos para aquela noite...

Na noite seguinte, Seiya foi buscar a "namorada" na casa dela. Quando a viu, quase perdeu o fôlego: Saori usava um vestido preto muito sexy, bem justo, com um decote V que valorizava ainda mais seus atributos naturais... Estava mais linda do que nunca.  
Extasiado, Seiya exclamou:  
- Você... está perfeita!  
Ela corou.  
- Assim você me deixa sem graça...  
- Eu não poderia ter uma namorada mais linda... - continuou ele, com um olhar que denunciava suas verdadeiras intenções.  
Tentando disfarçar sua alegria, Saori disse:  
- É melhor irmos, o motorista já está a nossa espera.

Durante o trajeto, conversaram apenas sobre assuntos banais. Seiya estava quase perdendo a cabeça e confessando que sua proposta era apenas um pretexto pra ficar perto dela. O perfume de Saori o inebriava, com sua delicada fragrância que lembrava baunilha. Precisou cruzar os braços e morder os lábios para não fazer uma loucura. Não sabia qual seria a reação dela se a beijasse.  
"Como eu queria que ela me amasse do jeito que eu sou... Posso não ter dinheiro como o Julian, mas faria tudo para vê-la feliz" - pensava o rapaz.  
Chegaram ao bar e foram sentar-se à mesa que Saori reservara. Para surpresa de Seiya, o garçom trouxe uma garrafa de champagne. Com a taça na mão, ele perguntou:  
- Ao que vamos brindar?  
Saori, com um sorriso maroto, explicou:  
- Ao nosso "namoro".  
Ele também sorriu, e disse:  
- À nossa felicidade!  
O ambiente, iluminado por pequenas lanternas, os deixava quase na penumbra, e o champagne era ideal para descontrair. A música ao vivo era perfeita para casais apaixonados. Tudo ali contribuía para criar uma atmosfera romântica.  
Seiya refletiu. Talvez fosse uma chance única de revelar o que sentia por ela. Começou a dizer:  
- Saori, eu...  
Nesse instante, um menino de uns 12 anos se aproximou da mesa e perguntou:  
- Uma rosa para a dama, senhor?  
Seiya pegou o dinheiro e entregou ao garoto. Deu a linda rosa vermelha para Saori, dizendo:  
- Pra você...  
Ela sentiu o suave aroma da rosa, e agradeceu com a voz um pouco dengosa:  
- Obrigada, Seiya...  
Enchendo-se de coragem, o cavaleiro pegou a mão de Saori e começou:  
- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, Saori...

Entretanto, foi interrompido por Julian, que surgira ali e os olhava, surpreso.  
- Saori que surpresa agradável encontrá-la aqui! Quer dançar?  
Seiya olhou irritado para o rival, e respondeu:  
- Não.  
- Perguntei pra ela - disse Julian, sem se abalar.  
- Eu sou o NAMORADO dela.  
- O quê? Não me faça rir! Até parece que a Saori trocaria o melhor partido do país por alguém tão insignificante como você!  
Ela se irritou:  
- Não repita isso nunca mais! Eu e Seiya estamos namorando, e ele é tudo o que eu sempre quis num homem!  
Incrédulo, Julian insistiu:  
- Não pode ser verdade... Saori, ele não é ninguém!  
- É o homem que eu amo!

Seiya, que até então estava se sentindo humilhado com as palavras de Julian, surpreendeu-se com a ênfase com que Saori afirmara amá-lo. Porém, logo compreendeu que aquilo fazia parte do jogo. Só assim Julian se convenceria de que não tinha nenhuma chance com Saori.  
O playboy encarou Seiya com desprezo, e disparou:  
- Você só pode estar louca!  
Afastou-se, deixando o "casal" constrangido. Ela tentou melhorar o clima, e disse:  
- Desculpe, Seiya. Você ouviu tantos desaforos só pra me ajudar!  
- Não precisa se desculpar. Tudo o que ele falou é verdade. Alguém como você merece um cara do seu nível.


	2. Meu sonho é ter você

Obs: nesse capítulo, inclui a música Meu Sonho, do Caleidoscópio.

**Cap 2 - Meu sonho é ter você**

Aborrecida, Saori retrucou:  
- Como o Julian, por exemplo? Não, obrigada.  
- Quem acreditaria que você, podendo escolher à vontade, ficaria justo com um pé-rapado como eu?  
- É assim que você avalia as pessoas, Seiya? Pelo dinheiro que elas tem?  
- Claro que não. Isso não tem importância pra mim, mas as outras pessoas não pensam desse jeito - disse, aborrecido.  
- A opinião delas não me interessa.  
Seiya espantou-se com a segurança com que ela dissera aquilo.  
- Nesse caso, você namoraria de verdade alguém como eu?  
As faces dela ficaram rubras.  
- Se eu o amasse, claro que sim!

Decidiram ir embora, depois que um paparazzi tirou uma foto dos dois sem pedir autorização. Não conversaram durante o caminho. Seiya permanecia pensativo, sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer.  
As frases de Julian ecoavam em sua mente, atormentando-o:  
"Alguém tão insignificante como voce".  
"Saori, ele não é ninguém!".  
Ao mesmo tempo, recordava-se de Saori dizendo:  
"Ele é tudo o que eu sempre quis num homem".  
"É o homem que eu amo!".  
Sabia que ela tinha falado aquilo só pra defendê-lo. Julian estava certo, quem era ele pra cobiçar o amor de Saori?

Por sua vez, Saori se indagava sobre o motivo que o levara a perguntar aquelas coisas. Será que ele... "É melhor não sonhar", pensou a jovem.  
Quando o carro parou na porta do apartamento de Seiya, ele se despediu e desceu rapidamente, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Vendo-o se afastar, sentiu uma tristeza imensa invadi-la. Tinha fantasiado tantas coisas...  
Primeiro, ele lhe diria que queria ser seu namorado de verdade, pois a amava... e depois, a beijaria... Mas nada disso acontecera...  
O motorista já ia partir, quando ela pediu:  
- Espere aqui, por favor.  
Desceu do carro e subiu até o apartamento de Seiya. Ao abrir a porta e ver Saori, ele perguntou:  
- O que foi, Saori?  
- Eu esqueci de te agradecer por ter se passado por meu namorado...  
- Não foi nada.  
- Só queria dizer que eu também não poderia ter um namorado mais lindo do que você...

Os olhos dele brilharam de excitação. Seu coração disparou, e, sem perceber, tocou o rosto dela com as mãos, acariciando-o com suavidade.  
Ela fechou os olhos, emocionada com aquele carinho inesperado. Seiya colocou suas mãos ao redor da fina cintura da garota, e a trouxe para junto de si. Saori olhou para ele, e sorriu meigamente. Isso o encorajou a se aproximar ainda mais, até que seus lábios se encontraram. Sentiu Saori estremecer entre seus braços, e apertou-a com firmeza.  
Ela abriu os lábios, deixando que a língua dele penetrasse, e retribuiu com a mesma intensidade, de modo que o beijo se tornou ainda mais profundo e quente. Saori acariciou com delicadeza os cabelos de Seiya, deixando-os ainda mais rebeldes.  
As mãos dele deslizavam pelo corpo da garota, como se quisessem desvendar seus mistérios mais íntimos...

Interromperam o beijo para recuperar o fôlego, mas não suportaram ficar muito tempo afastados, e logo voltaram a beijar-se com o mesmo ardor. Seus corpos estavam em chamas, e parecia que só conseguiriam apagar aquele "incêndio" depois que eles se unissem completamente. Num gesto ousado, Seiya começou a descer as alças do vestido de Saori, expondo parcialmente sua lingerie.  
Ela tentou impedir, mas não estava em condições de fazê-lo, uma vez que também desejava as carícias dele...

Estavam tão atordoados pela paixão que os consumia, que nem se deram conta de que estavam sendo observados por uma pequena platéia, boquiaberta com aquela cena de volúpia insana.  
- Sabia que os dois se gostavam, mas não imaginei que chegaria a ver uma coisa dessas! - exclamou Ykki, acompanhado por Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu.  
O casal saiu do transe em que se achava ao ouvir a frase de Ykki. Ambos ficaram morrendo de vergonha por terem sido flagrados.  
Saori, completamente vermelha, disse:  
- Já estava de saída... com licença.  
Atravessou a porta de cabeça baixa, sem olhar para seus outros cavaleiros. Ao vê-la se afastar, Seiya teve vontade de esganar seus amigos.  
- O quê vocês vieram fazer aqui?  
- Ora, Seiya, não sabíamos que você estava ocupado... ironizou Hyoga.  
- Desde quando vocês estão namorando? - perguntaram os outros três.  
- Não estamos namorando - disse o dono da casa, cabisbaixo.  
- Não? E o que foi isso que acabamos de assistir?  
Seiya contou tudo o que acontecera, e Shun disse:  
- Se isso é namoro de mentira, o que será um namoro de verdade hein?  
- Seiya, você deveria ir atrás dela amanhã - ponderou Shiryu. Assim vocês poderão se entender e acabar com essa farsa maluca. Tá na cara que o Julian foi só uma desculpa para ficarem juntos.  
- Da minha parte sim, mas e da dela?  
- Ah, Seiya, você tem que perguntar isso pra ela! - exclamou Ykki, impaciente.

Depois que os amigos se foram, Seiya decidiu seguir os conselhos deles. Na manhã seguinte, iria ver Saori. Tinha que esclarecer as coisas, de uma vez por todas... Deitado na cama, sorria, lembrando-se do beijo. O fato de ela ter correspondido o enchera de esperanças...

Em sua casa, Saori estava na maior expectativa. Que atitude Seiya tomaria, agora que haviam se beijado? Arrepiou-se ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se os outros não tivessem chegado na hora certa... Quase não dormiu naquela noite, de tanta ansiedade.  
De manhã, foi tomar um banho e se preparar para um possível encontro com Seiya. Queria estar bem bonita caso ele viesse procurá-la...

_"Meu sonho é ter você  
desejo muito te ver  
eu só queria entender  
se aquele beijo valeu  
confio em meu coração  
quero viver com emoção  
sem medo de te perder  
poder ficar com voce"._

O quê aquele beijo representara para ele? Será que a beijara apenas por atração física, ou sentia algo mais forte? Não queria nem pensar na hipótese dele dispensá-la, ou de dizer que deveriam continuar sendo apenas bons amigos.  
Como queria ficar com Seiya pra sempre, dividir sua vida com ele sem medo de perdê-lo para outra...  
Tatsume bateu na porta e a avisou:  
- Alguém está a sua espera, Srta.  
- Já vou, peça que espere.  
Eufórica, imaginou que era Seiya e que agora nada mais os impediria de ficar juntos. Desceu as escadas toda sorridente, mas sua expressão mudou totalmente ao ver que a pessoa que a aguardava era... Julian!

**Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews nesta e na outra fic que publiquei.  
Quanto ao meu nome ser Krishna: depois que comecei a fazer yoga, passei a me interessar pelas coisas do oriente, e achei que esse nome tinha tudo a ver comigo.**


	3. Conflitos

Cap 3 - Conflitos

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou ela, sem disfarçar sua decepção.  
- Vim me desculpar por ontem. Fiquei um pouco chocado, mas não quis ser grosseiro com você, nem com seu... seu.  
- Namorado.  
- É. Você me desculpa?  
- Desde que você nunca mais ofenda o Seiya, está desculpado.  
- Podemos continuar amigos, não é Saori?  
Naquele exato instante, Seiya apareceu na sala e demonstrou todo o seu ciúme:  
- O que esse cara tá fazendo aqui?  
- Ele veio pedir desculpas, Seiya - disse ela, sem esconder sua felicidade ao vê-lo.  
- E você desculpou, é claro! Olha aqui Saori, ou você manda ele embora agora ou eu vou!  
- Não me obrigue a fazer isso, Seiya!  
Olhando-a com mágoa, o cavaleiro disse:  
- Se é assim... fique com ele!

Saiu apressadamente, e bateu a porta. Saori achou que aquilo era só uma representação dele para que Julian se afastasse de uma vez por todas, e foi atrás de Seiya para mostrar a Julian que ela estava mesmo apaixonada pelo cavaleiro. Chamou Seiya, mas ele já estava quase no portão e não deu a mínima.  
Correu até ele, dizendo:  
- Pode parar de fingir, ele não está aqui!  
- Não estou fingindo. Você não quis mandar o Julian embora, e eu cansei de bancar o palhaço!  
- Como assim!  
Olhou-a com raiva:  
- Eu já entendi tudo. Você diz que não gosta do assédio dele, mas a verdade é que adora ser paparicada pelo Julian! Se você quisesse mesmo se livrar dele, teria feito o que eu pedi! Eu nunca deveria ter inventado esse namoro de mentira! Você me humilhou na frente dele!  
Ela não estava entendendo nada, mas tentou se explicar:  
- Não sei de onde você tirou essas idéias, mas queria que você entendesse que o Julian é meu amigo, assim como você!  
Ouvir aquilo o feriu ainda mais. Resolveu ser irônico:  
- Então, eu gostaria de saber se você costuma beijar seus amigos do jeito que me beijou ontem?  
Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, e sua voz tremeu ao dizer:  
- Não fale assim... foi meu primeiro beijo!  
Ao vê-la chorar, imediatamente Seiya se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo. A fragilidade dela partiu seu coração, e o fez abraçá-la, dizendo:  
- Me perdoe, eu não sabia... Não chore...  
Saori o fitou, e desta vez tomou a iniciativa de beijá-lo, enquanto enlaçava seu pescoço carinhosamente.  
Foi o bastante para derretê-lo de vez... Correspondeu ao beijo de maneira apaixonada, sentindo que apenas ela poderia completá-lo, que era a única capaz de fazer com que o resto do mundo desaparecesse...

Porém, ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que Julian os observava. Afastou Saori, e perguntou com rispidez:  
- Você me beijou pra provocar o Julian?  
- O quê? - perguntou ela, ainda meio zonza por causa do beijo.  
- Não acredito que fui tão estúpido a ponto de deixar que você me usasse de novo!  
- Seiya, eu não.  
- Não diz mais nada. Vê se me esquece! - gritou, enquanto se afastava.  
- Seiya! - gritou ela, desesperada.  
Viu Julian parado, e compreendeu que Seiya tivera motivos para pensar que o beijo tinha sido uma encenação. Precisava se explicar, dizer a ele que o beijara simplesmente porque o amava!

Esperou um tempo e ligou para a casa dele. Ninguém atendeu. Insistiu várias vezes, sem sucesso.  
"Talvez ele tenha ido ao orfanato", pensou. Resolveu ir até lá.  
De fato, Seiya tinha ido ao orfanato para esfriar a cabeça. Jogou bola com os garotos, mas logo foi interrompido por Minu, que veio tomar satisfações a respeito do "namoro".  
- Seiya, isso que eu li no jornal é verdade? Você e a Saori estão namorando!  
Ele ficou em dúvida se desmentia a notícia, afinal o namoro tinha sido apenas uma farsa. Entretanto, preferiu manter a mentira:  
- É verdade, sim.  
Minu começou a chorar:  
- Por quê, Seiya? Eu sei, ela é mais bonita, é rica... É por isso? Você quer dar um golpe do baú?

Indignado, Seiya ia dizer que jamais faria tal coisa e que estava realmente apaixonado, quando uma terceira pessoa interveio:  
- Agora entendo sua "gentileza" em fingir que estávamos namorando. Achou que poderia se aproveitar da situação, não é mesmo?  
Surpreso por vê-la ali, exclamou:  
- Saori, não é nada disso!  
- Agora eu sei quem estava usando quem!  
Ela saiu correndo. Seiya tentou ir atrás, mas Minu o impediu.  
- Então, era tudo uma farsa?  
- Eu queria que fosse verdade, mas você estragou tudo! Agora ela vai achar que eu sou um interesseiro!  
Sentou-se num banco, com a cabeça entre as mãos.  
- Eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes. Você seria a mulher ideal pra mim, mas meu coração não entende isso! Cada vez que eu me aproximo da Saori, é como se todo o resto perdesse a importância, e só ela fizesse minha vida valer a pena!  
Tristemente, Minu murmurou:  
- Você a ama.  
- De quê adianta?! Ela perdeu a confiança em mim, nunca mais vai querer me ver!  
- Por quê você não tenta esclarecer tudo? Se quiser, eu posso falar com ela e dizer que foi um mal-entendido.  
- Ela não vai acreditar!  
- Você deveria pelo menos tentar!

Apesar de ter certeza de que não conseguiria convencer Saori, Seiya voltou à mansão e pediu para vê-la. Tatsume, antipático como sempre, não quis deixá-lo ver sua patroa, que não queria ver ninguém. Mas Seiya fingiu que não ouviu, e subiu ao quarto da garota.  
Bateu na porta, e ouviu Saori dizer:  
- Já disse que quero ficar sozinha!  
Ele entrou e a viu deitada, com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Chegou mais perto. Com cuidado, tirou o travesseiro. O lindo rosto da deusa estava todo vermelho, mostrando que ela tinha chorado muito.  
Ao vê-lo, gritou:  
- Vai embora, não quero te ver nunca mais!  
- Saori, me deixa explicar.  
- Não quero ouvir nada! Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de algo tão baixo!  
- A Minu falou aquilo porque tem dor de cotovelo! Antes de irmos para o santuário, eu dei a entender que ficaria com ela quando voltasse. Eu realmente pretendia fazer isso, mas.  
- Pensou melhor e chegou à conclusão de que eu seria uma opção mais vantajosa, não é mesmo?

**Obrigada a todos pelas reviews!  
Mary: essa música do Caleidoscópio é bem fofys, mas fez sucesso no ano passado. Agora já naum toca muito nas FMs.**


	4. Prova de Amor

Obs: a música desse capítulo é How deep is your love, dos Bee Gees (apenas a tradução).

Cap 4 – Prova de amor

Ofendido, Seiya disse:  
- Não. Eu tentei lutar contra os meus sentimentos, só que eles eram tão fortes que fui derrotado. Foi por amor que eu suportei humilhações, desconfianças sobre o meu caráter, acusações... Mas você não entende isso, porque não sabe o que é amar!  
Dirigiu-se para a porta, e acrescentou:  
- Não preciso do seu dinheiro. A única coisa que eu queria de você era o seu amor, mas isso você não pode me dar!  
Fechou a porta e desceu as escadas, sentindo seu coração dilacerado.  
Quando ia sair, encontrou Julian, que olhou pra ele e disse:  
- Foi bom te encontrar. Quero fazer uma proposta.  
Pegou um papel do bolso de sua camisa e entregou a Seiya, enquanto dizia:  
- Eu ofereço 5 mil dólares pra você desaparecer da vida da Saori pra sempre.  
Trêmulo, Seiya rasgou o cheque em pedacinhos. Em seguida acertou um belo soco no olho esquerdo do milionário. Enquanto Julian se contorcia de dor, ele gritou:  
- Meu amor não está à venda! Mas seu caminho tá livre, porque eu não quero ver a Saori nunca mais!  
Saiu, batendo a porta.  
Quando já estava chegando ao portão, ouviu:  
- Seiya! Espere!  
Olhou para trás e viu Saori. Ela correu até ele.  
- Me perdoe por ter duvidado de você! Eu vi quando o Julian ofereceu o cheque e você recusou... Foi a maior prova de amor que eu poderia querer!  
Magoado, ele respondeu:  
- Posso até perdoar, mas acho melhor me afastar de você...  
Triste, a garota revelou:  
- O que eu mais queria era ser sua namorada de verdade. Mas agora é tarde...  
Seiya olhou para ela, surpreso com aquelas palavras. E ficou mais ainda quando Saori disse:  
- A propósito, não foi pra provocar o Julian que eu beijei você...  
Afastou-se, desolada. Algumas lágrimas caíam pelo rosto da jovem, que não se conformava por ter perdido seu amor devido a um mal-entendido.  
Entretanto, se Seiya realmente a amasse, teria entendido sua reação ao ouvir aquela conversa entre ele e Minu.

_o seu amor é profundo?  
eu realmente quero saber  
porque nós vivemos num mundo de enganações  
nos deixando pra baixo quando todos eles deviam deixar nós sermos  
nos pertencermos a você e a mim_

Ele ficou olhando-a por alguns segundos, hesitante. Saori acabara de confessar que também o queria! Deveria superar seu orgulho ferido e tentar ser feliz ao lado dela?

_eu acredito em você  
você conhece a porta pra minha alma  
você é minha luz em minhas horas de profunda escuridão  
você é minha salvação quando eu caio  
e você não deve pensar que eu me não importo contigo  
quando você sabe que lá dentro eu realmente me importo  
e é pra mim que você deve mostrar o quão profundo é o seu amor_

A amava sim, mas seu orgulho também era grande! Saori o ofendera, e não seria um simples pedido de desculpas que iria fazer com que ele a perdoasse, não era tão fácil assim. Ele virou-se para ir embora e Saori correu para o quarto, ainda observou Seiya parado diante do portão da mansão e depois de pensar um pouco o rapaz foi embora.

Os dias seguintes foram difíceis. Saori não tinha vontade de fazer nada, já Seiya tentava, em vão, manter-se ocupado para pensar o mínimo nela. Os cavaleiros não sabiam o que fazer, mas parados é que não iriam ficar.  
- Temos que fazer alguma coisa... – Shiriu dizia andando de um lado para o outro. Estavam reunidos na mansão. Saori estava trancada no quarto.  
- Mas o que podemos fazer? – Shun perguntou, pensativo. – O Seiya não quer vê-la de jeito nenhum...  
- Que tal se nós o fizéssemos ter um susto – Hyoga sugeriu com um sorriso.  
- Como assim? – Shun indagou erguendo a sobrancelha.  
- É uma ótima idéia! – Shiriu exclamou entendendo onde Hyoga queria chegar. Pegou o telefone e discou o número de Seiya. – E vou resolver isso agora!  
- Shiriu, você tem que fingir bem! – Hyoga disse, rindo. O amigo apenas fez um gesto dizendo para deixar tudo com ele.

- Seiya! – exclamou assim que o rapaz atendeu o telefone.  
- O que houve, Shiriu? – Seiya murmurou, desanimado.  
- Você tem que vir até a mansão da Saori e rápido! – Shiriu disse fingindo estar nervoso. Shun e Hyoga começaram a rir, mas logo pararam quando Shiriu lançou um olhar de reprovação. – Ela sumiu!  
- Quem sumiu? – Seiya perguntou, exasperado.  
- Ora! Quem poderia ser? – Shiriu disse em um tom de censura. – A Saori, lógico! Nós viemos fazer uma visita e não a encontramos em casa! Tatsume disse que não a viu sair e... Seiya? Você está aí? Pronto, ele já está vindo pra cá... – Shiriu disse baixando o fone.  
- Acho melhor a gente sumir agora – Hyoga sugeriu, levantando. – Eu não quero nem ver a cara do Seiya quando chegar e descobriu que nós inventamos essa "brincadeira".  
- Pois eu queria – Shiriu disse, rindo, imaginando a cara do amigo. – Ele vai querer nos matar...  
Enquanto isso Seiya corria que nem um louco para a casa de Saori. E se alguém tivesse a seqüestrado? Não seria a primeira vez... E tudo porque ele não estava lá para protege-la! Era sua responsabilidade! Se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela... Seiya sentia que morreria.

Shiriu, Shun e Hyoga ainda conversavam na sala de Estar quando ouviram um barulho alto da porta de entrada ser batida. Os três se entreolharam, surpresos.  
- Ele veio voando! – Shun disse, assombrado.  
- Não falei que ia dar certo? – Hyoga disse, rindo.  
Seiya correu para o quarto dela. Talvez encontrasse alguma pista do que teria acontecido. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao dar de cara com Saori. Ela estava largada na cama, as janelas do quarto estavam fechadas e o quarto estava um verdadeiro caos. Na mesma hora, ele entendeu que tudo fora armado pelos amigos, seu primeiro pensamento foi de matá-los por lhe dar um susto tão grande. Depois Seiya sentiu-se aliviado por ver que Saori estava bem, e a conhecida sensação de felicidade instalou-se em seu peito ao ver a jovem que tanto amava.  
Quando ela percebeu sua presença, ficou muito admirada.  
- O que faz aqui? – perguntou.  
- Eu... O Shiryu inventou que você tinha sumido, fiquei preocupado e vim até aqui pra descobrir se havia acontecido alguma coisa.  
- Ah, é isso - murmurou ela, decepcionada – você só estava cumprindo seus deveres de cavaleiro de Athena... Como pode ver, estou ótima, então já pode ir – disse ela, tentando se levantar. Entretanto, estava muito fraca por não estar se alimentando direito, e sentiu uma tontura. Se ele não a amparasse, teria caído no chão.

No instante em que Seiya a segurou nos braços, os dois se olharam fixamente. Saori percebeu que os olhos castanhos a fitavam de modo terno.  
- Não foi por obrigação que vim até aqui... se algo te acontecesse, eu não teria mais motivos pra viver – sussurrou o cavaleiro, apertando-a de encontro ao peito.  
Uma lágrima de felicidade deslizou pelo rosto de Saori. Embora tivesse desejado muito aquele momento, pensou que nunca o viveria. Seiya deitou-a na cama devagar, inclinando-se sobre ela. Seus lábios tocaram os dela com suavidade, e em poucos segundos o beijo tornou-se mais intenso.  
Ele deitou-se sobre a garota, que estremeceu ao sentir o corpo dele sobre o seu. O modo como Seiya a tocava fazia com que Saori perdesse toda a sua razão e não opusesse nenhuma resistência quando ele começou a despi-la.  
No início, ela retribuiu suas carícias timidamente, mas logo se tornou mais ousada, despertando um grande desejo nos dois...

- Tive muito medo de te perder... – confessou ela, deitada sobre o peito de Seiya.  
- Por favor, me perdoe por te fazer sofrer... Você teve seus motivos pra reagir daquele jeito.  
- Mas eu deveria ter confiado em você, porque eu te amo.  
Olhou-a, emocionado.  
- Também te amo, Saori-san... E foi por isso que eu sugeri aquele namoro de fachada... afastar o Julian foi apenas um pretexto, porque eu pensava que você nunca aceitaria namorar comigo de verdade.  
- Bobinho... – disse ela, beijando-o em seguida.

Os dois esqueceram-se de todo o resto, e aproveitaram para recuperar todo o tempo perdido...

The End

Agradeço à Bianca Potter pela colaboração neste último capítulo.  
Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews.


End file.
